Gil-galad
Gil-galad was a Ñoldorin elf, son of Fingon, and last High King of the Ñoldor in Middle-earth and bore many titles, including, High King of the Elves of the West, King of the Eldar, King of Lindon, Lord of the Galadhrim, Lord of Eriador, and the Head of the White Council of the Second Age. Gil-galad held the highest authority among the Elves and he ruled and was respected by both the Noldor and the Sindar. The Silvan Elves of the East answered his call to war and followed him to battle, showing that they also respected him enough to make him the Supreme Commander of the Elven forces during the War of the Last Alliance. His death marked the end of the Ñoldor in Middle-earth. First Age Gil-galad was probably born in the late fifth century of the First Age and was still young during the times of the battles of the Dagor Bragollach (Battle of Sudden Flame) and Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Battle of Unnumbered Tears). Fingon was lost in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, but the crown passed to Gil-galad's uncle Turgon in Gondolin, rather than Gil-galad himself (presumably because of his youth at that time). When Gondolin was lost, Gil-galad received the Kingship of the Ñoldor; he dwelt with the exiles of the city at the Mouths of Sirion during the remainder of the First Age. Second Age .]]In year 1 of the Second Age, Gil-galad remained in Middle-earth and established Lindon, which was strong and secure against its enemies. At its height, his realm extended eastward as far as the Misty Mountains and the western parts of Greenwood the Great, though most of the Eldar remained in Lindon and in Elrond's refuge of Rivendell. Gil-galad had alliances with the Men of Westernesse, especially with The Faithful or Elendili. With Elendil he formed the Alliance of Elves and Men, which was so powerful as to be compared to the army which destroyed Melkor at the end of the First Age. He reigned as High King of the Ñoldor throughout the Second Age. During this time Gil-galad was given the seeds of mellyrn, or mallorn, trees by Tar-Aldarion, who was, during this time, High King of Numenor. But the seeds wouldn't grow in his land so he gave them to Galadriel before she left Lindon. She carried these seeds for a long time, finally planting them in Lindórinand. When they grew the land was renamed Lothlorien, Lorien of Blossom. So Gil-galad is responsible for the making of the Golden Wood, because if he ever gave it to Galadriel that land would still be Lindórinand, Valley of the Land of the Singers. Later on, Gil-galad was entrusted by Celebrimbor with the rings Vilya (Ring of Air) and Narya (Ring of Fire), two of the Three Rings, which he passed on to his herald Elrond and his lieutenant Cirdan prior to his demise at the Siege of Barad-dûr. War of the Last Alliance With the emergence of Sauron, Gil-galad joined forces with the Dúnedain King Elendil to defeat the forces spreading from Mordor. Their large and well-trained combined forces engaged Sauron's armies multiple times in the conflict known as the War of the Last Alliance. Gil-galad's famed weapon was a spear known as Aeglos; none could stand against it. Finally, at the end of the war, the elves and Men marched on Mordor itself and laid siege to Barad-dûr, where Gil-galad was destroyed at the hands of Sauron. He fought bravely against the Dark Lord, but Sauron picked the High King up into the air and threw him against the rocky plateau of Mount Doom, breaking his body,{Citation needed} and so Gil-galad passed on to the Halls of Mandos. He was not known to have a wife, nor any children, so the kingship of the Ñoldor ended in Middle-earth and Círdan was from then on the Lord of the Grey Havens and Lindon. Weapons Gil-galad's Armor Gil-galad's armor was similar in composition to that of all the elves of the Second Age: a cuirass and fault of interlocking lames of steel plate over a hauberk of fine mail, together with pauldrons and braces. However, befitting his status as High-king, his armor was blued and etched with vine like tracery, and the plates were embossed with Tengwar symbols and included leather pants, which gave greater protection. At the throat, he wore a steel collar that bore his heraldic insignia, twelve stars on a midnight blue field. The color blue may have reflected an association with the sea; in any case, it was certainly a dye that was rare on Middle-earth, and it would have required a great deal of time and knowledge to locate enough flora or fauna with which to make it. His cloak was of a deep blue and his armor was golden, and instead of a helmet, he wore a golden crown, fashioned for him by Celebrimbor, who made the Rings of Power. His Shield The shield of the High-king was the same shape as the regular elven shield, but like his armor it was more richly adorned: it was enameled in blue on and around the boss and decorated in gold with the twelve stars of his house. Because Aeglos(his spear) was wielded two-handed, it is likely that the shield was carried only to the field of battle rather onto it, to be left with one of Gil-galad's attendants. It may have been used by him when he fought with a sword. .]] "Gil-Galad was an Elven-King. Of him the harpers sadly sing: the last whose realm was fair and free between the Mountains and the Sea. His sword was long, his lance was keen, his shining helm afar was seen; the countless stars of heaven's field were mirrored in his silver shield. But long ago he rode away, and where he dwelleth none can say; for into darkness fell his star in Mordor where the shadows are." -The Fall of Gil-Galad, as translated by Bilbo Baggins, and recited by Samwise Gamgee. (Note: The poem apparently goes on longer, but the remainder was mainly about Mordor, and was therefore not recited because Sam didn't think he'd be going there himself.) Etymology Gil-galad was a Sindarin word that meant 'Star of High Radiance'. His name in Quenya was Artanáro, which meant 'High Flame'. Notes Even though Gil-Galad was mentioned in ''The Silmarillion as the son of Fingon, Christopher Tolkien has stated that this was a mistake and that Gil-galad was actually the son of Orodreth. Unfortunately, the Silmarillion's version is the most widely known version, and the one that has been incorporated with other storylines and characters. Portrayal in adaptations In the Movies In Fellowship of the Ring Gil-galad's (played by Mark Ferguson) death scene was deleted, however he makes a brief appearance when he fights multiple orcs with his spear. See Also *Fingon *Orodreth *Aeglos, Gil-Galad's spear *Last Alliance of Elves and Men References *The Silmarillion: Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath *The Silmarillion: Akallabêth *The Silmarillion: Of the Rings of Power and the Third Age *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *The Complete Guide to Middle-earth External link * de:Gil-galad pl:Gil-galad ru:Гил-Галад Category:Sindarin words Category:High Elves Category:Noldor Category:High Kings of the Noldor Category:Ring bearers Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Silmarillion Characters Category:Deaths in Battle